Sicilian
How Sicilian joined the Tourney When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, invaded Zou in search of Raizo, Sicilian and the rest of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad fought against them, with Sicilian himself saving Wanda from a Gifter while ordering the agile Musketeers to lead the townspeople to the forest. When dusk fell, Sicilian and the musketeers fell back to allow Nekomamushi and the Guardians to take over the battle. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and unleashed Caesar Clown's Koro gas, which left the Mink Tribe poisoned and drastically weakened. As one of the strongest mink warriors, Sicilian was crucified and tortured for information regarding Raizo, though he denied having any knowledge of the ninja and his whereabouts. The following day, Jack left Zou after hearing about Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat and capture, and the minks were later saved when Sanji and his group came to Zou. While guarding Inuarashi's sanatorium, Sicilian threw several minks into the Bottomless Valley for speaking of sweet things in his presence. When Wanda brought the Straw Hat Pirates to see Inuarashi, Sicilian knelt before them and expressed his gratitude before allowing them to enter the sanatorium. At 6:00 P.M., Sicilian explained how the city-dwellers were active during the day while the forest-dwellers were active at night before falling asleep. The following day, as Bariete rang the bell and spoke of the arrival of samurais, Sicilian and the rest of the minks rushed to Kurau City. When Kin'emon and Kanjuro revealed themselves, Sicilian and the minks welcomed them and revealed that Raizo was on Zou before standing proudly at having kept his presence a secret. Kin'emon showed Sicilian and the other minks the crest of the Kozuki Family on his back to confirm his allegiance. When Inuarashi and Nekomamushi reluctantly called a truce for the sake of Kozuki Momonosuke, whom they recognized as their lord, Sicilian and the rest of the minks were overjoyed. When Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, the samurais, and the pirates returned from the Whale Tree with Raizo, Zou began shaking as Zunisha started crying out, throwing Sicilian and the others into a state of panic. Jack had returned and was attempting to destroy Zou by killing Zunisha, who retaliated on Momonosuke's command and sank Jack's fleet with one blow, calming down Sicilian and the others in the process. After the fight with the Beast Pirates on Zou, Sicilian soon found himself a rival swordsman named Owain. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sicilian holds his rapier close to the ground. After the announcer calls his name Using Electro, Sicilian thrusts lightning out of his rapier as the camera zooms then says "They kept saying sweet things so, I just pushed them off the cliff!" Special Moves Sweet Fence (Neutral) Sicilian thrusts his rapier rapidly sending small balls of lightning forward. Puma Thrust (Side) Sicilian dashes forward thrusting his rapier, then does an electric punch. Sparking Pounce (Up) Sicilian jumps into the air slashing his rapier, then glows his teeth with electricity and bites down on his opponent. Wild Shower (Down) Sicilian pierces his sword into the ground and erupts electricity around himself. Raving Lion Dance (Hyper Smash) Sicilian moves forward swinging his rapier wildly whilst sending out multiple electric projectiles forward. Stops after fourteen electric projectiles. Thunder Lion Shot (Final Smash) Sicilian dashes forward surrounded in electricity. If he hits, he rapidly thrusts his rapier into the opponent shocking him/her with electricity in the process. After 30 hits, he does three final electric rapier swings. Victory Animations #Sicilian swings his rapier to the left, then raises it and holds it out saying "You think to talk of love after you were told not to?!" #Sicilian appears to get tired, then goes back to his feet and sparks electricity saying "That's my full power!" #Sicilian jumps sparking electricity then does four electric slashes then kneels saying "And that's the consequence for speaking sweetness in my presence." On-Screen Appearance Sicilian flips to his point and swings his rapier out saying "Sicilian, always at full power!" Trivia *Sicilian's rival is Lissa's son and Lucina's cousin, Owain. *Sicilian shares his English voice actor with Skowl, Gyro Zeppeli and Daryun. *Sicilian shares his French voice actor with Yukimura Sanada, Vista, Aokiji, Bora, Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Xiahou Yuan, Burt the Bashful, Hayato Kobayashi (in the Guntank), the King of Hyrule, Fukuro and Nappa. *Sicilian shares his German voice actor with Third Raikage A, Mohammed Avdol, Seimei Abe, Wamuu, Mr. Chicken, Akisame Koetsuji, Galacta Knight, Alioth Epsilon Fenrir, the Cat in the Hat, Silver Samurai, the Legendary Capoeira Master, Grand Doomer, Fukuro, Gabriel and Onoki. *Sicilian shares his Arabic voice actor with Vista, X Drake, Smaug, Lt. Col. Arthur Fremantle, Mr. Plod, Mukai, Juubei Kazeki, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Solrock, Reiner Braun, Pisces Aphrodite, Count Dracula and Guldo. *Sicilian shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lee Pai Long, the adult Fossas, Mercenary Tao and Anjuro "Angelo" Katagiri. Category:One Piece characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously summonable characters